


Team RWBN

by FLWR801



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, RWBY au, RWBY inspired, a long bitch, lots of characters, not all ships are determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLWR801/pseuds/FLWR801
Summary: “Red Tucker…”. He leaned in. “You have green eyes. Almost emerald.” Red stared at him in confusion. He cleared his throat. “So! Where did you learn to do this?” He gestured to the tablet, showing her fighting. “Um, Signal..Signal Academy.” “They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever?”A RWBY Au what more do you want from me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my gf del love ya babe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+gf+del+love+ya+babe).



Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction - the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man’s brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man’s passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust. Nature’s wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow’s absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed. There will be no victory in strength….but perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you’ve long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A larger man walked through an alley, four henchmen following him. The men stop behind their boss, who reignites a cigar in his mouth without touching it, grinning a smile with a sinister layer in it. The men walked down the road, frightening the citizens as they made their way to a small shop with it’s bright lights still on. The leader of the men overlooked the shop’s name. From Dust Till Dawn. He nodded, the five walking in. The four henchmen walked around the shop, while their boss walked over to the counter with an elderly man working there. 

He took a puff of his cigar, flicking it on the counter. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late, man?” He said in an obnoxious voice. A henchman pointed a gun at the shopkeeper’s head. “Pl-please! Just take my Lien and leave! I won’t fight!” The boss laughed a sickeningly sinister laugh. “Shh, shh. Shut up. We’re not here for your money.” He turned to his henchmen. “Get the dust.” The men quickly began collecting the dust and crystals lined on the shelves. The man gestured at his empty briefcase, the shopkeeper slowly putting crystals into it.

A henchman saw a young girl in a bright purple hood by a magazine stand, humming along to something. He walked over to her, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at her back. “Okay kid. Put your hands up where I can see ‘em!” The girl didn’t respond, still humming along while her fingers seemed to make chords mid air. A red guitar with purple accents was strapped onto her back. “Hey, I said hands in the air! Ya gotta death wish?!” He turned her around and pulled her hood down, revealing a paler girl with several piercings and bright green eyes. She had large headphones on, the man signaling to pull them down.

“Yeah?” She paused her song, looking at him. “I said, put your hands in the air now!” She looked at him with a half annoyed, half confused look. “Are you robbing me?” “Yes!” She tsked in realization. “Ohh...got ya.” She went to raise her hands, quickly punching and kicking the man away. The boss calmly motioned for another henchman to deal with the redhead. He raised a gun to her. “Freeze!” She quickly kicked him through the window, jumping through the hole she made. She flipped her guitar off of her back, tossing it into the air as it shifted into a large axe. She twirled it around her, striking it onto the ground.

The man sighed. “Okay..Get her!” The two other henchmen ran after her. The girl twirled on her axe, kicking one in the face. She takes the large axe and hits the last one with the butt of the weapon. She quickly sends him flying, dodging a bullet shot at her. She turned to the boss, who seemed very pissed at the meddling teenager. “You were worth the money. You truly were.” He crushed his cigar under his cane. “Well, Ruby, I think we can both say it’s been one hell of an evening, and as much as I’d love to stick around…”. He lifted the cane up, revealing a rifle. “This is where we part ways.” He fired a blast of red energy at her. The girl slams her axe on the ground, using it to flip over and dodge it. As she looks up where the man was, he’s nowhere in sight.

The girl sees the man climbing a ladder nearby. The redhead turned to the shopkeep. “It okay if I go after him?” After a quick nod, she ran after the man, propelling herself using her axe. She quickly lands behind the man on the roof. “Yo, dickhead!” He turns around. ”Persistent little bitch..”. The man grits his teeth, the girl preparing to fight. Before she could start, a getaway cargo plane rose up, opening the hatch for the man to get in. He hops in, laughing. “End of the line, Ruby.” He throws a red dust crystal at her, an explosion following. “Woah ho ho!” He looked at the roof. “The fuck is that?” 

A taller woman in a teal cape was in front of the redhead, casting a circle of protection from her wand. As the redhead watched in awe, the woman waved her wand, summoning several small streaks of greens and teals, launching them at the craft. The man runs to the cockpit. “We got a huntress! It’s Millie!” The woman driving the craft hopped up, the man taking the controls. The huntress glowed teal for a split second, a hail cloud pummeling the jet. The girl from the cockpit started firing back, the two forces creating an explosion. The hooded girl grabbed her axe, blocking the blow by hiding behind it. Millie rolled out of the way as the craft flew away. The redhead looked at the huntress for a second. “You’re a huntress...holy shit can I have your autograph?!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The redhead sighed, sitting in a light gray room as Millie paced around the table, holding a tablet. “I hope you realize that your actions tonight won’t be taken lightly, young lady. You put several people, including yourself, in danger.” “Well they started it!” The girl yelled. Millie rolled her eyes. “If it were up to me, you’d be sent home. With a pat on the back…”. The girl smiled to herself. “And a slap on the wrist.” She slammed her riding crop want on the table, the redhead leaning back. “But there is someone here who wants to meet you.” She moved out of the way of the door, an older man in green walking in with a mug and a plate of cookies.

“Red Tucker…”. He leaned in. “You have green eyes. Almost emerald.” Red stared at him in confusion. He cleared his throat. “So! Where did you learn to do this?” He gestured to the tablet, showing her fighting. “Um, Signal..Signal Academy.” “They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever?” She looked at him. “One teacher in particular really.” The man nodded. “I see.” He set the cookies down. Red looked at him, slowly grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. “Mmm..holy shit..”. She finished it in one bite.

“I’ve only seen one other person use it that well. Dusty old crow..”. Red perked up, mouth full of cookies. “That’s my uncle!” She wiped her mouth. “My uncle Thomas. He teaches at Signal. I was fuckin’ garbage before he started training me. Now I’m all hyah! Ha!” She put her fists up for demonstration. “So I’ve noticed.” The man sat down. “And what is an endearing girl like you doing at a school that trains warriors?” Red swallowed. “I wanna be a Huntress.” “You want to slay monsters?” The man asked. She nodded. “Yeah! I’m almost done with my final year of training at Signal, then I’m applying to Beacon! My best friend is going this year, and so is my cousin and his friends, they’re trying to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. I wanna be a Huntress so I can help people! My mom always told me to help others, and I was like, hey might as well make a career out of it. I mean, police are chill, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are so fuckin’ cool and exciting and wow! Y’know?” She smiled.

Millie and the man looked at each other, then at Red. The man spoke. “You know who I am, right?” She nodded. “Professor Garrison. Headmaster of Beacon.” He nodded. “Hello.” Red smiled. “Nice to meet you.” “You want to come to my school?” The professor asked. Red quickly nodded. “More than anything.” He looked at Millie, who huffed. He shrugged, turning to Red. “Well, okay then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Red sat on a large airship, noticing a tall girl running towards her. “Red Red Red!” The blonde ran over, almost tripping on her heeled boots in excitement. “I can’t believe my bestie is coming to Beacon with me! I thought that extra semester would keep us apart!” She grabbed onto Red, holding her tightly. “Bebe, let go! I can’t breathe!” Bebe sighed, letting go. “But I’m so proud of you, man!” “It was nothing.” Red sat down tuning her guitar. “Like hell it was nothing! When I told Craig he was so happy he smiled! Haven’t seen that since Christmas!” Red chuckled, her attention turned to a broadcast on a nearby tv.

“The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Eric Cartman, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.” The screen changed to a girl in a reporting booth. “Thank you Cyril. In other news, this Saturday’s Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrup-”. The image changed to that of the huntress who saved Red. “Hello, and welcome to Beacon!”

A tall brunette walked behind Red, leaning on the two girls. “Who’s that?” He asked. The hologram continued. “My name is Millie Larson.” “Oh.” The boy tsked, Red swatting at him. “Piss off, Donovan.” He raised his hands in mock surrender, plopping next to the girls as three other guys walked over, watching the hologram. “You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!” The boy in yellow laughed. “W-way to suck your own dick.” Clyde laughed, high fiving the boy. “Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.” The hologram flickered out. 

Red’s cousin pointed out the window. “Holy shit.” They all crowded at the window, seeing the view. “Jesus, Craig, you can see Signal from here! I guess home isn’t too far..”. Bebe held onto Red. “Beacon’s our home now.” Clyde groaned, running out of the way before he threw up in a garbage can. Jimmy laughed. “Gu-guess the view isn’t fo-fo-for everyone.” A boy in purple laughed. “It was nice while it lasted. Bebe, you have vomit on your shoes!” “Wait, what’d you say Token? Oh shit! Gross gross gross! Donovan you’re dead!”   
The ship flew over a large body of water, slowly landing near the entrance of Beacon. As soon as it landed, Clyde ran out the door and vomited. “Shit..”. Token tossed him his bags. “You’re welcome.” Craig, Jimmy, Red, and Bebe followed out. “Holy fuck..”. “Jesus..”. They all took in the large school. “The view from Vale has nothing on this!” Red looked around. “Oh my god! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she’s got a fire sword!” Craig pulled her back by her guitar. 

“Calm down. They’re just weapons.” “Just weapons?! They’re an extension of ourselves! A part of us!” Red noticed another weapon. “Oooh, bitchin’..”. Bebe pulled her back. “Aren’t you okay with your weapon?” Red nodded, wriggling out of her friend’s grip. “Of course. I love Violet Rose, but it doesn’t mean other weapons aren’t cool.” Clyde nodded. “Yeah, I love mine but yours are sick, Bebe!” Bebe smiled with pride, tripping over a suitcase. “Shit!” She bounced up, staring at the owner of the suitcase. “You okay?” The owner had purple eyes, her black hair in a ridiculously fancy updo with a purple flower tucked into it. She wiped her hands on her black and pink dress. “I really shouldn’t have stopped in the middle of the road. I was messaging my friend about a recent protest coming up.” Token looked at her. “Protest?” The girl nodded. “Oh yeah! A faunus rights movement!” Her face lit up. “I’m not a faunus, but I think this treatment has gone on long enough! We can’t treat people differently for being born the way they are. Oh, I forgot. I’m Wendolyn Testaburger. Call me Wendy though.” 

“I’m Bebe! That’s Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Craig, and Red.” Wendy smiled. “So, you guys first years too? I’m a little nervous honestly. I mean, this is a lot on us. We’re protecting people who can’t protect themselves! It’s honestly a dream job. Mind if I walk with you guys?” Clyde smirked. “Go ahead, Miss Testaburger.” The black haired girl laughed. “That’s not gonna work, but keep trying.” Red snorted. “Donovan, you can’t stop striking out.” “Craig, your cousin is mean.” Craig laughed a bit, a dark skinned girl walking up to them. “Um, miss, you left a bag back there.” Wendy quickly grabbed the bag. “Oh shit! This is my family stuff! Thank you Miss…”. “Nichole. Nichole Daniels.” Wendy smiled. “Thank you Nichole. You wanna walk with us?” Nichole gave a polite smile back. “Thank you, but I’m good. I’m trying to get a feel for campus. Maybe we’ll see each other at orientation.” Nichole waved as she walked off.

Bebe smiled. “She seems nice. Maybe she can be on our t-oh shit! Teams! Who do you guys want for your team?” She turned to the guys. Token shrugged. “Probably just us.” Craig nodded. “Yeah, I think that’s…”. He drifted off, looking over Clyde’s head. Everyone looked in the direction to see a nervous looking blonde walking towards the entrance hall with a suitcase and a coffee mug in the other. “A-and Useless Ho-hom-homaa-gay Craig Tucker strikes again.” 

Wendy’s eyes widened. “That’s Tweek! We used to go to school together in middle school!” Clyde held back a snicker. “His parents named him Tweek?” She nodded. “Tweek Tweak. His family is a big dust producer.” Jimmy didn’t try to hold back a laugh. “Poor bastard..”. Wendy ran over. “Tweek!” “GAH! J-Jesus Christ, Wendy. Don’t sneak up on s-someone like that!” The two quickly hugged. “Here, come over and meet my friends!” She motioned him over, the blonde following. “This is Red, Bebe, Clyde, Jimmy, Token, and Craig.” They all either said hi or waved, Craig clearing his throat. 

“So, you guys know each other?” Tweek nodded. “Yeah, we-ngh- went to the same m-middle school until my parents pulled me out. Wendy, homeschool was boring as hell.” He twitched, taking a sip of his coffee. “Um, you okay man?” Token asked. “O-oh yeah! My parents say this is what happens when you’re exposed to dust for a long time. They run a dust company.” Red smiled. “Well, you’re welcome to hang with us.” Tweek rolled his bag into the crowd. “I-I like your guitar. I play piano.” Red smiled. “It’s my weapon. Giant axe!” She took it off her back, twirling it as it turned into the axe. Wendy stared. “Woah!” 

They passed by two kids who were talking loudly. “-I’m just saying he was always gonna end up like that! Remember how he was when we were kids?” The redhead said. The black haired one shrugged. “Whatever, I just didn’t think he’d be so bad. Like what the fuck?” The redhead nodded. “I heard Kenny might be coming here. It’d be nice to see him again.” A boy in an orange hood ran up to them. “Sup fuckers!” The two hugged him, Clyde perking up. 

“Mcwhoremick!” He yelled, the boy turning around. “Donovan!” Clyde waved. Craig stared. “You know him?” The brunette nodded. “When I went to summer camp last year. He borrowed my PornHub premium and that began a beautiful friendship.” The guy nodded. “I’m Kenny. Guessing by what Clyde told me, you’re Craig, Jimmy, Token, Red, and Bebe, right? I’m Kenny.” “And that’s Stan and Kyle.” The two gave a small nod. “Ken told us about you. He called you the rich porn guy.” Kyle said.

“I still think it’s a waste for PornHub Premium, but eh.” Clyde shrugged. “Dude dude, what about that cute boy at summer camp? You ever get anywhere with him?” The boy took his hood down. “Nah, we talked a lot though. Butters is a super nice dude. He told me he wants to come here, which I don’t get. Doesn’t seem like the Huntsman type.” “What kind of person names their kid Butters?” Red asked. “It’s a nickname. His name is Leopold.” Stan sighed. “And Kenny was talking about him nonstop for three months.” Kenny elbowed him.

The blonde smiled. “Anyways, I guess I have a thing for cute blondes.” He smirked and winked at Bebe. Bebe smiled. “That’s sweet. I’m gay.” Kenny wheezed. “Won’t be the first time I’ve done that, won’t be the last.” Kyle pushed him out of the way. “Sorry, he does that to everyone.” Stan smiled. “We should go. See ya at the orientation though!” He gave a small wave, the three walking off with Kenny talking through her hood.

Clyde smiled. “Who knew I’d make a friend because of PornHub?” Jimmy laughed. “Y-you could’ve stopped at w-who knew yo-you-you-you’d make a friend.” A blonde haired boy ran towards the three guys leaving. “H-hey, fellas! Wait up!” “Yo, that’s the dude from camp!” Clyde stared. “O-oh, I guess Kenny-ngh-does have a t-type.” The boy ran up to the three, Craig laughing. “That’s pretty gay.” “Says you, gayass.” Red elbowed him. “Says you, bigass lesbian.” 

Token laughed. “Almost half of us are gay. You, Craig, and Bebe.” Tweek laughed. “I-I’m gay, too.” Clyde laughed. “Welcome to the club! None of us are straight! I think. Wendy you straight?” She shook her head. “Nope. Bi.” Clyde laughed. “Woo! No one’s straight here!” “Clyde, I can bet your ass there’s at least one straight person here.” Token elbowed him. “Proof it nerd.” They continued chatting as they walked to the entrance hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L O N G B O I


	3. Chapter 3

The group walked into the hall, seeing some different groups already formed. Red looked over the people she saw, seeing a kid with his tongue barely sticking out, a kid dressed in way too fancy clothes with a big bow on his shirt, and a seemingly emo kid had congregated. She saw a group of kids that seemed almost goth, laughing a bit. There was another group of threatening looking kids, Red making sure to avoid eye contact there.

After scanning the large crowd, she saw red hair, black hair, an orange hood, and bunny ears. “Donovan, it’s Kenny. Is that the dude he was looking for?” Clyde nodded. “Yeah. Butters. Kenny wanted to fuck him day one.” Bebe rolled her eyes. “Seems like Kenny will fuck anything that moves.” Wendy smiled. “Hey, that’s the girl who got my bag!” She waved. “Hey, Nichole!” The girl turned over and waved. “Hey. I have some seats open here. Welcome to join me.” C lyde sat down. “Mccormick! Over here bitch!” Kenny perked up, leading his friends over.

“Waddup nerds. By the way, I never got your names.” He pointed to Tweek and Wendy. “That’s Tweek, That’s Nichole, and I’m Wendy.” She stuck a friendly hand out to Butters. “Butters, right?” He nodded, shaking her hand. “Yep! Nice to meetcha all!” Millie suddenly tapped the mic, moving out of the way for Garrison to speak. 

“I’ll keep this short. You’ve traveled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of others. But I look at you all, and I see wasted energy in need of purpose.” Stan muttered a “Jesus Christ”. “You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far. It’s up to you to take the first step.” He walked off with a look at the students. Millie cleared her throat, stepping up.

“You will gather in the ballroom tonight, we’ve set up cots for everyone. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.” She walked off. “G-Garrison seemed..o-o-off.” Jimmy noted, the group waiting for most of the room to disband. “Almost like he wasn’t really there.” Red looked up. “Everyone, grab something of yours. Something small.” Everyone did as asked, Red putting them in a bag and handing it to Jimmy. “Go run ahead of everyone and get us some good ass beds.” Jimmy smiled. “G-Got ya, ch-ch-chiaa-chief.” He quickly ran off with the bag, leaving a bit of dust in his path.

Bebe high fived her. “Gotta get some good beds. How many people were there?” The group started walking off. Butters shrugged. “I think there were at least a hundred or so. Maybe more.” Tweek yawned. “You think-ngh- we’ll get in the same teams?” “We can try!” Wendy smiled. “I think we’d make great teams.” Token nodded. “It’d be cool. Having like three or four teams together.” 

Once they made it to the ballroom, they noticed Jimmy on a bed with their stuff on beds nearby. There were three extra beds in their prime spot. “I r-ra-ran into these guys, so I felt obligated to g-give ‘em a good bed.” The others shrugged, hopping on their cots. Red hung off her bed, messing around with her guitar. “Yo.” She gestured her head to the three new people. “I’m Red. That’s Tweek, Craig, Token, Clyde, Jimmy, Bebe, Wendy, Nichole, Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Kenny. Jesus fuck.” 

The first one, the boy with his tongue sticking out, waved. “I’m Scott Malkinthon. Nice to meet you guyth.” The boy with the big bow waved. “My name is Pip Pirrup! It’s jolly good to meet you!” The emo kid spoke up. “Damien Thorn.” Red started playing guitar quietly. “So, you guys nervous about initiation?” Craig asked, elbowing Red. “Stop playing My Chemical Romance, no emos allowed.” Red continued, muttering a small fuck you. “I mean, I’m not crathy nervouth about initiation. We got in, it’th not like they could kill uth.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you trying to fuckin’ kill us?!” Clyde yelled, all the students standing near a cliffside. Millie rolled her eyes. “This is what being a Huntsman or Huntress is. If you meet opposition and hesitate to destroy them, you will die.” Garrison cleared his throat. “I’m sure you’ve heard rumors of teams. You will all be given teammates. These teammates will be with you for the rest of the time at Beacon, so it’s in your best interest to be paired with compatible people. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.” Everyone gaped, looking around at each other.

“You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors won’t intervene. You’ll find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing. You will be entering the forest via your platforms catapulting you. Don’t die from the fall via your own landing strategy.” Pip’s platform catapulted him, Damien’s following. One by one, the students were launched into the air, Red being the last to go. Garrison watched over the cliffside, taking a small sip of his drink. “Let’s hope they don’t die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW LOOK AT SADIE GOING WITH THE UPDATES


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weirdly formatted chapter but hey it be like that sometimes

The kids tumbled through the sky, Red ripping Violet Rose off of her back, letting it turn into her axe. She caught it on a branch, hopping down the tree. Wendy pulled out her umbrella, gently floating down. Bebe whipped out her pistols, switching them into her nunchucks. She caught them on a branch, swinging around it a few times before hopping down. Nichole moved her hands, letting small pieces of stone come up to have her step, eventually hopping down with her javelin in hand.

Craig let the power of his gauntlets push him far enough, gripping onto a tree and swerving down. Tweek made small glyphs for him to hop into a tree, using his rapier to glide down the tree. Clyde ripped his scythe out, pressing a button to use it as a grappling hook, pumping his fist in the air as he did so. Token caught his swords on a tree, letting himself slide down. Jimmy caught his staff in a branch, hopping from branch to branch.

Stan looked around for a second, seeing Kenny mid air. “Ken! Arrow!” Kenny nodded, aiming his crossbow to pin Stan’s backpack on a branch, Stan with it. “Thanks!” Kenny whistled, diving headfirst into a tree. Kyle chopped his halberd into a tree, grabbing it and hopping down. Butters charged down headfirst, holding his hammer under his feet for a good landing. Scott clamped his tonfa around a branch, swinging down. Pip made portals to get down, humming softly. Damien chopped his mace into a tree, hopping down.

Red landed on the ground. “Okay, okay. Gotta find a partner, gotta find an artifact.” She ran into someone with an oof, looking them over. “Wendy! Thank god it’s you! I was so fuckin’ worried it was gonna be those kids that looked like they wanted to murder me!” Wendy laughed, standing up. “I’m glad we’re partners too Red. It’s good that we already know each other.” Wendy flipped her umbrella into a staff. “Now let’s go get an artifact!”

Bebe slipped down, looking around to see a girl in yellow. “Nichole! Heya!” Nichole turned around, giving a small wave. “Hey Bebe. Glad we’re partners.” Bebe looked around. “Any clue on where the temple is?” Nichole shrugged. “Maybe we can get higher ground to check it out.” “Great idea, partner!” Bebe began scaling the tree, looking around. “That way! I can see a clearing and some stones!” She pointed west. Nichole smiled. “Let’s go!”

Craig hopped out of the tree he was in, looking around. He heard a metal clanking noise, seeing Tweek glide down from the tree. “Jimmy was right, I am a useless gay.” He muttered. Tweek hopped down from the tree. As soon as he saw Craig, he smiled. “Cr-Craig! I’m glad it’s someone I-ngh- knew!” Craig nodded. “Me too man. Did you see where that artifact might be?” Tweek shrugged. “I saw a clearing that way.” “Then we’ll go that way. I like your sword by the way.” 

Token walked around, whistling softly. Clyde slipped out of the tree. “Hey Token!” He plopped out. Token laughed. “Hey Clyde. I think the temple is this way. I saw some clearing thing.” Clyde grabbed Token, wrapping his arm around his waist. “Here! We’ll grapple there!” “CLYDE NO NO NO NO NO!” Clyde shot his grappling hook out, flinging the two through the trees.

Kyle hopped out of the tree, seeing his friend fall from a nearby tree. Stan dusted himself off. “Man, Kenny’s aim has gotten wicked.” Kyle laughed. “Couldn’t figure something out?” “I did figure something out! I had Kenny shoot the arrow into my backpack.” Stan joked. “Which way?” Kyle tapped his foot. “This way?” “Good enough.” The two made their way west, chatting to each other.

Butters landed on the ground with a thud of his hammer, looking around. There was a shuffle in a nearby tree, Butters readying his hammer. Kenny popped out of the tree, hanging off a branch. “Hey Buttercup~.” The blonde laughed, shoving him gently. “Get down here, Ken. We got work to do.” Kenny dropped from the tree, slipping his hood off. “Let’s go get an artifact!” He whistled, walking. “Where are we going?” “I-I think I saw a clearing out west.” Kenny smiled. “Then that’s where we’re going! Let’s go Buttercup!” 

Scott walked around the woods, humming a tune to himself. He heard rustling in the bushes, whipping out his tonda. He expected a Grimm, sighing in relief when he saw Jimmy. “Oh, hey man! I wath expecting thomething to try and kill me.” Jimmy laughed. “Maybe that’s wh-what I’m here to do.” Scott laughed. “Any idea where we are? I’m lotht ath fuck.” Jimmy shrugged. “I was j-ju-juaaaa-just going this way.” The other looked that direction. “Good enough. Let’th go!” Scott walked west, Jimmy following next to him.

Pip arrived on the ground with a small thud. He looked around, making a portal to his friend. He popped out. “‘Ello Damien!” Damien looked up. “Yo. I’m guessing we’re partners?” Pip nodded. “Any idea of where we’re off to?” “Not a fuckin’ clue. Any way you could just portal us there?” Damien started walking. “Sadly, no. I can only create portals to those I’ve bonded with. I could try to go to Scott, but who knows where that chap is.” The black haired boy shrugged. “Whatever, we can walk it.” “Off we go then!”

Red sighed in relief upon seeing the temple, Bebe, Nichole, Craig, and Tweek. “Wendy! We made it bro!” Wendy smiled. “Hey guys! So what’re the artifacts?” “They’re chess pieces. It’s weird.” A scythe’s head zoomed past Red, Clyde and Token following. “See Token? Told ya I could make it!” Red stared. “You almost fuckin’ killed me!” Token laughed. “And I told you that you would do that.” Clyde walked over to the chess pieces. “Ooh. These are nice. These the artifacts?” Bebe rolled her eyes, grabbing a silver queen piece. “No shit, Sherlock.”

Kenny, Butters, Stan, and Kyle walked up, each talking to each other. Kenny noticed the artifacts. “Bitchin’! We just take one for two people?” Red nodded, swiping up the silver queen piece. Kenny extended his hand. “Your choice, Buttercup!” Buters laughed, grabbing a golden knight. “This one’s nice!” Stan grabbed the same. Craig grabbed a silver rook, Token grabbing the other. Two loud roars could be heard, Scott running into the temple area, grabbing two golden bishops. A portal opened and Jimmy, Pip, and Damien popped out. “Scott, got the a-a-artifact?” Scott nodded. Damien looked at everyone. “Two hugeass Grimm are coming this way.”


	5. Chapter 5

Red stared. “Okay, we all have about thirty seconds for a plan.” “Higher ground, then we can get an advantage.” Nichole looked back at the forest. Clyde nodded, grabbing as many people as he could, grappling them up the cliff. Nichole quickly lifted ground up into steps, the rest of the remaining people following up those. “Looks like two Grimm, I think one’s flying.” Wendy noted. Scott nodded. “Other’s stuck on land.” Red looked around. “We got sixteen people. Eight for each Grimm. Kyle, Stan, Butters, Kenny, you help me, Wendy, Nichole and Bebe with that flying one.” She looked to the others. “Get that ground one.” 

Token looked at the two groups. “Well, that Grimm isn’t gonna kick it’s own ass.” The boys hopped down, watching the Grimm approach. “It’s an Ursa. H-huge one.” Tweek muttered. “Any info on weak pointth?” “Stomach, but it-ghh-never really stops moving.” They looked at each other for a second. “We gotta get it contained. Clyde, we can use your grappling hook. We gotta wrap it around it so it can’t get out, then keep it in place.” Pip pulled out his throwing knife. “I can secure its feet and help wrap it around.” Jimmy nodded. “I can wrap it around no time, but we g-g-gotta get it secured.”

The Grimm burst through, the eight dodging. Clyde shot out his grappling hook to Jimmy, who quickly ran it around four trees. Pip threw his knives into the cord. “All secured!” Damien ran up to the monster, hitting it square in the head with his mace, the monster not moving back much. “Anyone else gonna push it back?” “Scott, Craig, help Damien hit it back. Tweek, when it gets back there, wrap the cord around it to knock it back!” Token yelled out. Craig ran up, punching the Grimm square in the jaw. It bit at his gauntlet, his response being to punch it in the mouth harder. Scott ran up, hitting the creature with his tonfa. “Craig, Damien, hit it on itth forehead!” The three hit it at once, the Grimm flying back.

Tweek grabbed the cord, running onto the Ursa. It went to bite him, the blonde stabbing his rapier into the monster’s eye. He ripped it out and tied the Grimm up. “G-got it!” Token quickly stabbed his swords into the stomach. After a second, they all let out an exhale. “It’s dead. We should check on the others..”. Clyde put his finger out. “Give us a minute..”.

Bebe panted. “Knock that fucker down! I’ll chop his head!” Nichole raised some ground up. “Stan, Kenny, Bebe, Nichole! Shoot the wings! Butters, go up and break the fucker’s skull! Wendy, Kyle, cover! When he’s down I’ll get the head off!” Red yelled. Stan ripped his backpack off, getting it into its gatling gun form. Kenny started shooting arrows, Bebe lit her hands up, shooting fire charged bullets. Nichole flipped her javelin into its rifle form, aiming for the eyes.

Wendy pulled out her umbrella, using it as a shield for the incoming feathers. Kyle blocked the feathers with his axe side. Butters hopped up onto the raised ground, slamming his war hammer into the monster’s head. It started falling down, Nichole and Kyle shooting their weapons into the monster’s wings. Red hopped down, slicing the Nevermore’s head with her axe, breathing heavily. “It can’t grow that back can it?” She muttered. The others slowly walked up. “It’s dead..”. Jimmy sighed. “Let’s just get those s-stu-stupid fuckin’ art-artifaaaaa-artifacts back.” The rest nodded, slowly walking back to Garrison. 

Red walked up to Garrison, dropping the Nevermore’s head on the ground. “We got the fuckin’ artifacts.” Millie laughed next to him. “Someone is awfully pissed.” “Yeah we’re all a little pissed because some bird just tried to rip my fuckin head off! A bit of a fuckin’ health hazard!” Kyle half yelled half panted out. “Well, you all got the artifacts, so it’s done for today.” Millie opened a bag, please write your names on the artifact and hand them to me. The entrance ceremony will be at seven pm.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Jimmy Valmer, Scott Malkinson, Phillip Pirrup, and Damien Thorn. You four grabbed the golden bishop chess piece. From now on you will be known as Team Jesper, led by Jimmy Valmer.” Clyde cheered. “Go Jimmy!” “Shut the fuck up Clyde.” Craig elbowed him. Jimmy, Scott, Pip, and Damien laughed, everyone congratulating Jimmy. The four slowly walked off the stage while talking.

“Stanley Marsh, Leopold Stotch, Kenneth Mccormick, Kyle Broflovski.” Millie called out. The four walked up. “You four grabbed the golden knight chess piece. From now on you will be known as Team Slink, led by Stanley Marsh.” Kyle hugged Stan. “Congrats man! You’re gonna do great.” Stan laughed. “I’ll try and do great.” Butters laughed a bit. “I-It’s awfully weird being called Leopold. I’m just used to Butters.” Kenny wrapped an arm around him. “I like it. How’s Leo?” “I’m okay with that.”

“Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan, Token Black.” Team SLNK walked off talking, the next four coming up. “You four grabbed the silver rook chess piece. From now on you will be known as Team Quin, led by Craig Tucker.” Clyde high fived Craig. “Dude sweet! We’re gonna be the best team on campus!” They walked off, Clyde doing most of the talking. “And finally, Rebecca Tucker, Wendolyn Testaburger, Beatrice Stevens, Nichole Daniels.” The girls walked up, Bebe and Red laughing about their names. “You four grabbed the silver queen chess pieces. From now on you will be known as Team Robin, led by Rebecca Tucker.” 

Red gasped. “Holy shit.” Bebe hugged her. “Oh my god, congrats Red!” Wendy smiled. “Congratulations!” “We’re gonna do great.” Nichole joined the hug. “We’re gonna go far, girls. We’re gonna go really far in life.” Red wrapped her arms around the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOO we have fun here


	6. Chapter 6

Red woke up first. “Good morning Team RWBN!” She stretched. “My fuckin’ arms are sore.” Bebe threw a pillow at her. “You ever heard of sleeping in, you useless lesbian?!” Nichole yawned. “You guys, what time does class start?” Wendy stretched out of bed. “Not until nine, so we have..”. She checked the time. “FIVE MINUTES!” “Oh shit okay Wendy where the fuck is class?!” Red slipped on her uniform and guitar. “Um building F class 209!” They all quickly got dressed, running out. Clyde pushed team CWYN’s dorm room open. “Hurry the hell up!” Clyde yelled, everyone following with Tweek in the middle of pouring coffee for himself. “Jesus Ch-Christ..”.

The two teams burst into class at the last minute, right before the bell rang. “Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night, Grimm have many names. Vale, along with the other three kingdoms are the safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is filled with creatures who would love nothing more than to tear you into pieces. That’s where you come in. Huntsman..Huntresses..”. He winked at Bebe, who quickly rolled her eyes and groaned. “Individuals who swore to protect those who can’t protect themselves! From what? The very world! This is what you’re training to be. But first: a story. Of a young, handsome, man..Me! When I was a boy..”. 

Red zoned out, wanting to stab her pencil into her eye. About five minutes Nichole elbowed her. “He’s finishing.” She mouthed. “-And my head held high, celebrated as a hero! The moral of the story? A Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, honorable, and wise! So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of those traits?!” Red looked around. “I think Wendy fits that bill!” Wendy raised an eyebrow. “What?” “Well then, Miss Testaburger, let’s find out!” The teacher pulled out a cage. “Step forward, and face your opponent!” 

Wendy hopped down, pulling out her umbrella. “Go, Wendy!” Nichole cheered. Bebe pumped her fist in the air. “Kick it’s ass!” “Represent Team RWBN!” Red cheered. “Alright, let the match begin!” The teacher broke the lock on the cage, a Boarbatusk charging towards Wendy. She quickly shields herself, flipping to the other side of the floor. The black haired girl charged towards the Grimm, striking her staff into the head of it. It got stuck into the Boarbatusk’s tusks. Wendy pulled to get it out, her staff getting flung to the other side of the room. She hopped onto the monster, running across it’s back. In an attempt to catch her, it flipped itself over. Wendy saw the unarmored stomach, striking her staff into it’s stomach. It squealed, then stopped movement.

"Woo! Go Wendy!” Bebe cheered. Nichole laughed. “Too bad there’s a giant ass Boarbatusk corpse in the class.” The teacher clapped. “It appears we do have a true Huntress in training!” The bell rang out. “That’s all the time we have today. Make sure to read the assigned readings and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Je-Jesus Christ, my parents won’t-gh-leave me alone! They still want me to go to work while I’m at school!” Tweek complained at lunch. “Well, what’d you tell em?” Scott asked. “I-I told them fuck no! I wanna be a Huntsman, not someone-ggh-snorting dust like them! Sorry Clyde, I-GAH-interrupted you. What were you saying?” Clyde nodded. 

“So! There were we were, in the middle of the night!” Token rolled his eyes. “It was day.” Clyde elbowed him. “We were surrounded by Ursai..”. “They were Beowolves.” Token muttered. Clyde elbowed him a little harder. “Dozens of ‘em!” The boy next to him laughed. “Two of ‘em.” “Token..Ahem! But they were no match! And in the end Token and I took them down and made a shit ton of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!” Craig shrugged. “He’s been having this dream for a month now.”

Another student walked up, pulling on Butter’s ears. Butter’s let out a sharp inhale. “Ow! Th-That hurts!” He struggled to get out of the grip. Kyle and Kenny instantly stood up. Butters shaking his head. “No guys it’s really okay!” He kicked the guy’s leg, pulling away quickly. The guy glared. “Fuckin’ freak..”. He walked away. “Disgusting, I can’t stand people like him.” Stan muttered. “He’s not the only one..”. Nichole said while staring daggers at the student. Kenny patted Butter’s back. “Sorry, Leo. I’m sure that hurts.” Butters shrugged. “Hey, I bruised his leg, so I guess we’re even.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Team CWYN and Team SLNK were up on the training deck. Tweek and Kyle went up, looking at each other. “Try not to kill each k-ki-kill each other.” Jimmy joked from the sidelines. “Alright chaps, I want a nice clean fight! Damien is monitoring, so he will decide when someone is too injured to continue!” Pip started. “Annnd...Go!” Kyle charged towards Tweek, who quickly dodged it. He shot out an ice glyph, Kyle moving out of the way to strike at Tweek. Tweek hopped up, aiming his rapier at Kyle. The two weapons clashed.

As the two fought, Stan and Craig watched. “Holy fuck I’m gay.” Stan nodded. “Dude same. But I swear to god if you tell Kyle I have a crush on him I will shoot you in the dick with my gun.” Craig nodded. “Noted.” Damien sighed, banging his mace onto the ground. “If you guys continue someone’s gonna die. Match done.” The two were taking heavy breaths. “Jesus dude, you’re a bitch to fight.” “Y-you too.” Damien shoved them off. “Next.”


	7. Chapter 7

Team RWBN walked into the town of Vale, Wendy smiling widely. “The Vytal Festival! Oh, it’s absolutely wonderful!” Bebe laughed. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much.” Wendy turned around. “How could you not smile?! A festival celebrating other cultures! With dances, parades, a tournament! The amount of planning that goes into this event is breathtaking!” Red rolled her eyes. “You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.” Bebe laughed. “Remind me why we’re spending our Friday afternoon at the docks?” “Because as ambassadors for Beacon, it’s good if we greet people to our lovely kingdom!” 

Red looked around, seeing a building surrounded in police tape with a shattered window. “Woah.” She walked over, the others following her. “What the hell happened here?” The detective turned to her. “Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. Place is turning into a jungle.” Nichole sighed. “That’s horrible.” The detective ignored them, looking to their partner. “They left all the money again. Who needs this much Dust?” “An army?” The other suggested. “You thinkin’ the White Fang?” The first one nodded. “Yeah. Degenerate scum.”

Nichole looked at them “What’s your problem with them?” One turned to her. “They’re psychopaths.” “Hardly! They’re a collection of misguided Faunus!” She seemed to be getting steamed, Bebe grabbing her arm. “Nik, let’s go..”. The detective looked at her. “They want to wipe humanity off of the planet!” She glared. “So they’re very misguided! It still doesn’t explain why they’d rob a Dust shop!” Red nodded. “Nichole’s got a point. The police never caught that Cartman guy I ran into. Maybe it was him.” Before the detectives could respond, a sailor called out. “Hey! Stop that Faunus!” 

The girls ran over to the noise, seeing a tanned boy with a dark monkey tail leaping off the edge of the boat. “Thanks for the ride!” He hopped off, swinging onto a lamppost. “You no good stowaway!” “Hey! A no good stowaway would’ve been caught! I’m a great stowaway!” He went to eat a banana, a detective throwing a stone at him. “Get down from there!” The boy dropped the peel onto the ground before running off, winking at Nichole as he passed.

Bebe laughed. “Wendy, you wanted to see the competition. There it is.” “Quick! Follow him!” Red, Bebe, and Wendy ran after him. Nichole took a minute to return to reality, running after him after a second. As they round a corner, Wendy tripped and fell on someone. “Shit! He got away!” Bebe pointed. “Uhh, Wendy?” Wendy stood up, seeing a girl with messy brown hair with a pink flower tucked into it, and green eyes staring at her. “Salutations!” The girl waved cheerfully.

“Um, hey.” Red waved back. “You okay?” Bebe asked. The girl nodded. “I’m great, thank you for asking!” Team RWBN looked at each other, Bebe clearing her throat. “You wanna..get up?” The girl thought for a minute. “Yes.” She hopped to her feet. “I’m Heidi, It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Red smiled, holding her hand out for Heidi. “Hi Heidi. I’m Red.” Wendy offered a polite smile. “I’m Wendy.” “Nichole.” “You sure you didn’t hit your head?” Nichole elbowed her. “Oh, I’m Bebe!” 

Heidi gave a bright smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Wendy kept the smile. “You...already said that.” The girl paused. “So I did!” Wendy turned around. “Well, sorry for running into you!” They started leaving, Red giving a small wave. “Take care friend!” The team walked off, Bebe looking around. “She was..odd..”. They nodded, Wendy looking around. “Now where did that Faunus boy go?” Heidi popped up in front of the team. “What did you call me?” 

The four screamed, Wendy looking at Heidi then behind them, then Heidi. Bebe had a guilty look on her face. “Oh my god I’m really sorry! I didn’t think you could hear us!” Heidi shook her head. “No, not you.” She walked to Red. “You.” Red gulped. “I-I don’t really remember what I said, I..”. The brunette cut her off. “You called me friend! Am I really your friend?” Red looked at everyone. “Sure..why not?” Heidi smiled brightly. “Fan-tastic! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!” Red laughed. “Well, about that last one-”. Bebe cut her off. “What’re you doing in Vale?”

Heidi smiled. “I’m fighting in the tournament! I’m combat ready!” Wendy laughed softly. “Oh, I’m sorry, but you hardly look the part.” She looked over the girl’s mousy frame. Nichole laughed. “Says the girl wearing a dress.” Wendy’s eyes lit up. “Wait! Have you seen this Faunus?” She held up a drawing of him. Before Heidi could respond, Nichole sighed. “Why are you obsessed with finding him?!” Wendy turned around. “He could be a part of the White Fang! I’m all for Faunus rights, but the White Fang is a terrorist group! Who’s to say he isn’t with them?” Nichole’s eyes flared up. “The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species is disgusting!” The two continued arguing, Bebe sliding up to Red. “We should probably go.” Heidi smiled next to Red. “Where are we going?”

That night at the dorms, the girls continued arguing. “I can’t believe you, Wendy! I thought you were for basic rights!” Nichole yelled. Wendy stood up. “I am, I’m not for terrorist groups! They hate humanity! I have lost people to those terrorists! You wanna know why I despise them? Because they’re liars, thieves, and murderers!” Nichole pushed herself up. “Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo cliffhanger


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some nice fluff. Backstories are next

The four girls stared in silence, Nichole finally sighing. Wendy held her hands out. “This can be a secret between us, Nichole. I swear I won’t tell a soul.” Nichole sighed. “Thank you girls.” She slipped her buns out, letting two brown black cat ears show. “This doesn’t change anything between us right?” Red hugged her. “Of course not, Nic.” “You’re still our friend and our teammate.” Wendy joined the hug. Bebe hopped in. “Besides, we trust you Nichole. No matter who or what you are.” 

Nichole wiped her eyes. “You guys are the best teammates I could ever ask for. So, I guess I should catch you guys up.” She took a deep breath, walking over to Wendy’s tea maker. She started making herself a cup. “I was once a member of the White Fang. My parents were, so I was born into it. It was different then. The White Fang was a symbol of unity and peace between Humans and Faunus. But, despite being promised to be treated like equals, we were discriminated against. Hated. So the White Fang rose up as a voice. And I was there..”.

She poured her cup, taking a sip before continuing. The girls on the bed looked enthralled. “I was at every rally, took part in every boycott! I thought we were making a difference! I was just a youthful optimist.” Nichole clutched her cup, looking down. “Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking.” She started shaking, Red walking over and holding her shoulder. “Our peaceful protests were replaced with organized attacks. We set fire to shops that wouldn’t serve us, hijacking cargo from Faunus labor companies. And the worst part was..it was working. We were treated like equals. But not out of respect, out of fear..”.

She took a deep breath in. “So I left. I decided I couldn’t use my skills to aid violence. Instead, I decided to dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am, a criminal in plain view thanks to hair buns.” She finished. The other three stared with wide eyes, a clapping noise coming from their window. They all turned, Bebe pulling her pistols out. They saw the monkey Faunus boy outside the window. “What in the flying fuck are you doing here?!” Red yelled. She opened the window, pulling her guitar out just in case.

“Just wanted to see the lovely girls I met today. My name is David Rodriguez. Nice to meet you all.” He smiled, Red sighing. “Red Tucker. That’s Wendy, Nichole, and Bebe.” David walked over to Nichole. “That was an inspirational story, hermosa. I could tell you were a Faunus when I met you.” Bebe oohed in the background, Red elbowing her. “Watch the tit, Tucker!” Nichole smiled. “Thank you. I hope we can trust you enough to know you won’t tell anyone this.” The boy smiled. “On my honor. You guys got anything to eat? I could go for something right now.” Wendy stared. “Wanna tell us why you were stowing away?” “If I can get some food, sure.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clyde pulled Craig out the hall, looking around nervously. “Clyde, what the fuck are you doing?” “Look I have a problem here and you can help! But the others can’t know anything about this, okay?” Clyde whisper yelled. The taller of the two slinked down onto the wall. “What’s up man?” Clyde sat next to him. “Okay, so lately when Token like smiles or laughs or something I get all like ‘fuckkkk’ in my stomach, y’know?” Craig looked at him. “Dude that’s pretty gay.” “You’re pretty gay!” Clyde yelled back. “I’m very fuckin’ gay, Clyde. You’re crushing though. Can you not tell?” Clyde stared. “But I’m not gay! And neither is Token! I don’t wanna ruin our friendship over a stupid crush!” 

“Look dude. Token’s bi. And I can’t see why he wouldn’t like you. You’re an amazing person. Just go out there and tell him how you feel, man.” Craig put a hand on Clyde’s shoulder, Tweek opening the door. “Uh, guys? You wanna come in, we’re about to watch a shitty movie.” Craig nodded. “Uh, yeah, movie, right. Give us, give us a minute.” Tweek nodded, closing the door. Clyde snorted. “Practice what you preach Tucker.” He elbowed Craig, who had promptly put his face in his hands. “I am the worst person alive when it comes to flirting.” Clyde shrugged. “I don’t know. Can’t be worse than Stan trying to flirt with Kyle.” “Got me there.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Marsh, draw two.” Kenny slapped a yellow draw two card onto the table, Stan groaning. “Jesus Christ man, you’ve gotta be cheating or some shit. If I find out you are I’m gonna kick your ass.” The blonde laughed. “Like hell you are. Besides, no cheating here. I’m just lucky tonight. In more ways than one.” Butters looked at Kenny. “What’s the other way?” “That Stan’s after me and not Kyle. If it was Kyle he would’ve killed me by now.” Butters sucked in a breath, Kenny shaking his head just a bit. The other two didn’t notice, Kyle nodding. “If you win I’m still gonna kill you, though. You always fuckin’ win at Uno. Like what the fuck, Kenny?” 

Kenny shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just talen..ted…”. He looked at the draw four card Butters put down. “Buttercup, why do you wound me this way?” Butters laughed. “I gotta wound ya if I wanna win.” “Will you two stop flirting and place a goddamn card down?” Stan asked impatiently. “Like you’re one to talk, Stan. With your bi ass-”. “Kenny I will fucking kill you.” Stan cut him off. “Oh Stan, do you have a crush?” Butters asked. “I mean, yeah. It’s a small crush though. Nothing to talk about.” “Dude, I didn’t know. Do I know them?” Kyle asked. “Um, yeah. I think. Let’s just play some fuckin’ Uno.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I don’t fuckin g-g-get it Pip.” Jimmy said angrily. “Well it’s true! I wish it wasn’t but it is!” Pip sighed. “I jutht don’t get it! How could you not have it?!” Scott asked. “Look, I don’t know why but they don’t air bloody Naruto in Mantle! I haven’t seen it and frankly don’t want to!” “You’re not missing much dude. Naruto is really overrated. Too many episodes too. Like no one has time for that shit.” Damien added. “Exactly! Thank you Damien! I’m gonna stick with other animes. I don’t even watch much anime, so I don’t think I care if I can’t watch Naruto.” 

Jimmy elbowed Scott. “Pull up some Naruto on your scroll.” Scott nodded. “You’ll love it, Pip. I promithe!” Pip flopped onto his bed. “You all are bloody twats. Damien, please burn me before I have to watch it.” “Nah, I don’t think Millie would like if I murdered you. Besides, our team needs a cute Mantle boy, and there aren’t many of those here.” Jimmy laughed. “G-gay!” “Okay guyth, I found thome Naruto.” Scott held out his scroll. Pip sighed. “Okay Damien. No fire. Just bludgeon me with your mace.” The black haired boy shook his head. “Still no dice. Sorry man.” The blonde stuffed his face in his pillow as the Naruto opening played. “Bloody hell..”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> backstories

Kenny walked into the cabin of their summer camp, quietly closing the door behind him. “Jesus Christ. Why so much blood? All that happened was a Beowolf.” He crept into the bathrooms, starting to wash the blood off of his shirt. “Ken? What’re ya doing up? J-Jesus Christ! Is that blood! What happened?” Kenny heard the voice of a concerned Butters behind him, most likely coming from the stalls. “No worries dude. I just died, that’s all.” He replied sleepily, before shooting awake realizing what he said.

“What do ya mean dying?” Butters asked behind him. Kenny whipped around and grabbed the Faunus’ shoulders. “Oh my god I’m so sorry I’m so fuckin’ sorry.” He said in one deep breath. “Ken, Kenny! Just tell me what’s going on? Are you okay?” “Butters I just fucked up. Like a lot.” He took a deep breath, slipping a spare, less blood stained shirt on. “When my mom was pregnant with me, she and my dad went to some weird cult thing in exchange for drugs and shit. I think they were snorting Dust or something. So they tried to sacrifice me for drugs, and it fucked up. Now I can’t die.”

“You..You can’t die?” Butters asked. “I’ve tried everything, Buttercup. I’ve died almost every way I can think of. Stabbing, strangled, shooting, Grimm, claws, run over, fell, drowning, poisoning. I can’t die! And no one ever remembers that I die! Except if I tell them I die. I first told Mom about three times after I died. She finally started remembering. I told my older brother, and he panicked about me until he went off to school. I haven’t told anyone since then, because I can’t do that to my friends or family.” Butters hugged him. “Why don’t you tell people?” “Because if they remember, they have to see me die. I remember seeing my brother cry when I died, every single time. I don’t want anyone else going through that. And you can’t mention this to anyone, Butters. I’m sorry.” “Why are you sorry? I’m gonna help you through this! Maybe we can find a way to stop all the deaths!” He hugged Kenny tighter, Kenny finally hugging back. “Thank you Buttercup. Thank you so fuckin’ much.”

The first time Butters saw Kenny die and remembered was almost too much for the both of them. It was hard watching your only friend over the summer be crushed by a falling tree. When Kenny got up a few minutes later, he mouthed a ‘shh’ sign to Butters. When the two were alone Butters hugged Kenny until he almost passed out. “B-Buttercup, can’t breathe..”. “Oh god, sorry Ken! I’m just..you’re okay! Does anything hurt?” Kenny shook his head. “Nah, I’m fine. Good thing about a parka is you can hide bloodstains for a while.” Butters stared at his friend, almost seeing the blood on him for a few split seconds. “Ken..how many times have you died?” The taller shrugged. “I lost count when I was a kid. I know well over a hundred, probably somewhere in the two hundreds.” Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny again, Kenny squeezing back after a second. “I’ll figure something out Ken. I promise.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey Token, have you seen the new kid?” Some kid asked. Token hadn’t bothered to learn his name. He’s kind of a dick. “He doesn’t have a mom. Just him and his dad are there.” Another said. “I haven’t met him. But who cares if he only has a dad? What’s the problem with that?” “Some people said he killed his mom. If you mention her he just goes out. Turns off. It’s fuckin’ weird.” 

“Guys, he didn’t kill his fuckin’ mom. And don’t just bring up people’s dead moms around them! Dick move.” Token walked back to his house, seeing a kid look at the glass in a sweets shop. He seemed a little bigger than Token, a man dragging him off with a groan from the boy. “C’mon, Clyde.” The man said. Token shrugged and kept walking home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Grimms came out of nowhere. The Black’s barely had time to pack up necessities. “Linda, take Token and go!” “Steve, we’re not leaving you!” His parents argued. “Mom, we’re gonna be okay, right?” His mom turned to him, with a small smile on her face. “We’ll be okay, dea-”. The Nevermore dove into their roof, swiping up his mom. In a single moment, his mom was gone. Token got picked up by his dad, leaving the suitcases in their home. 

He couldn’t remember when he passed out, but he had. His dad was clearly struggling, Token hopping out of his arms. “Dad, Dad, c’mon! We gotta go!” Token yelled. His dad looked down at him. “Token, I have to fight these things. I need to protect our town.” He handed Token a small dagger. “I’ll see you later, Token. Stay out of trouble.” His dad pulled him in a hug, pushing him away afterwards. “Go! I’ll take care of these things!” The young boy ran out, running to the remains of his house. “Oh my god..oh my god..”. He held onto himself, feeling a kind of aura wash over him. “My semblance...The Grimm can’t sense me! I gotta go help Da-”.

He looked over to his right, seeing the new kid, Clyde was it? He was hunched under a house, crying his eyes out. Token ran to him, peeking under there. The boy shifted away. “Hey, hey! I’m not gonna hurt you!” Token slid under, grabbing the boy’s hand. He could feel the aura wash over the both of them. The Beowolf sniffed near the house, walking away. The boy took a breath. “You saved my life..thank you so much! I’m Clyde Donovan!” “Token Black. Nice to meet you.” He saw a small piece of bread near the house, sneaking out to grab it. He broke it in two, handing half of it to Clyde. “Here you go.” Clyde hugged him. “I’ll keep you safe! We’ll keep each other safe! No matter what!” Token returned the hug. “Yeah, no matter what.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF VOLUME ONE THOTS

"Well, I think it’s good we got out today.” Wendy said, looking around town. “We all need a day to relax. For the matter though, I think I got question seven right, Red.” Red laughed. “I think I got it right, Miss Testaburger!” “And I think Wendy’s hair looks lovely today!” The girls screamed, seeing Heidi behind them. “Heidi?! Where did you come from?!” Heidi smiled. “Hey guys! What are you doing?” Bebe stared. “Uhh, we’re just enjoying our time out. The guys were busy. I think Kenny got injured playing Uno or something.”

Heidi gasped. “Oh dear! I hope this Kenny is okay! But did you girls hear? A dust shop was robbed last night!” The team looked at each other, Nichole sighing. “We should do something?” “Great! What’s the plan?” The five girls whipped around. “Jesus Christ! What is with people sneak attacking us today?!” Red yelled. “Hey David. As I was saying, I don’t think the White Fang is behind these robberies. They never needed that much Dust before.”

Wendy hummed. “What if they needed it now?” Bebe nodded. “The only way to prove they didn’t do it would be to go to the place where they would most likely go if they were behind it, and not find them.” “Only problem is we have no idea where that place is.” Nichole added. “When I was on the ship I heard guys talking about offloading a shit ton of Dust coming from Atlas.” David walked up to the girls. Wendy eyed him. “How much is a shit ton?” “Huge ton. Big Tweak Company freighter.” He gestured his hands out. “You’re positive?” “Positive.”

“Well then we’re guarding that shipment tonight. Wendy, Bebe, you make sure we get reinforcements if needed. Nichole, David, you watch the cargo shipments. Heidi, you and I are gonna guard the unrobbed Dust shop. Keep your scrolls on you guys.” Red finished. Heidi smiled. “Fan-tastic! We’ll defend that Dust shop well, Red!” Red nodded. “Let’s get to it Team RWBN!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nichole laid flat on her stomach, watching the shipment of Tweak Company Dust. David hopped next to her. “I miss anything?” “Not really. They’ve offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they’re just..sitting there.” Nichole answered. The Faunus next to her shrugged. “Cool.” He handed her a green apple. “I stole ya some food.” Nichole laughed. “Do you always break the law without giving second thoughts?” “Hey, weren’t you in a cult or whatever?” The dark skinned girl had murder in her eyes. “Okay, I get it, too soon!”

Wind blew around them. The pair looked up to see a Bullhead’s searchlights flashing around. It descended in the middle of the cargo, a ramp extending from the plane. A black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask walked out. Nichole inhaled sharply. “Oh no..”. “That them?” David asked. “Yes..it’s them.” More men came out of the cargo, the first one speaking. “All right, grab the tow cables!” David held Nichole’s wrist. “You really didn’t think they did it..”. Nichole sighed, staring sadly. “No. I think I knew. Deep down..I knew. I just didn’t want to be right..”. An irritating voice interupted her thoughts.

“What’s the holdup, you fuckin’ dumbasses?! We’re not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don’t you fucking ANIMALS try and pick up the goddamn pace?!” He barked. Nichole stared. “This isn’t right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that.” She grabbed her javelin, David standing up with her. “Hey, hey hey! What are you doing?” Nichole hopped down in a crouch, hiding behind a container. She peeked behind the corner to see the man berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

“No, dipshit! This isn’t a leash!” Nichole ran up, pushing the end of her Javelin onto the end of the man’s head. She popped the rifle up, aiming it at his head. “What the-oh for fuc-”. Nichole looked at everyone. “Nobody move!” “Woah, easy there doll.” The White Fang started closing in on her. Nichole slipped her buns out, showing her Faunus ears. “Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?” The soldiers lowered their weapons slightly, the man laughing. “Kid, didn’t you get the memo?” She pushed her rifle up. “What?”  
“The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture!” He answered. Nichole glared. “Tell me what it is or I’ll put an end to your little operation.” More turbines whirled, the man laughing. “I wouldn’t call it little.” He fired his cane at Nichole’s feet, a large explosion following.

Heidi and Red saw the explosion, their eyes widening. “Oh fuck..”. The two ran off. Nichole rolled and ran out of the way. The man tsked. “Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..”. He was interrupted when an apple core hit him. David dropped down. “Leave her alone!” More White Fang members surrounded, the man laughing. “You’re not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya dumbass?” David quickly grabbed his katana, slicing at the fighters. Nichole peered at David, jumping into action. “He’s mine!” She shot at Roman, dashing, hopping and sliding to no avail. He got a few hits on her before turning to David. A familiar voice interupting. 

“Yo, dickhead!” Red had Violet Rose in her hand, ready for action. The man she recognized as Cartman waved. “Hey, Ruby! Shouldn’t you be playing at some indie cafe?” Heidi walked up to Red. “Are these people your friends?” Red shook her head. “Heidi, get back!” She got hit by an explosion, her axe flying away from her as she flew back. Heidi stared at Cartman, glaring. She started to walk forward. “Heidi, wait! Stop!” Red weakly raised a hand. Heidi smiled. “Don’t worry, Red! I’m combat ready!”

The brown haired girls backpack opened up, revealing a single sword. It quickly multiplied. She hopped down, the swords acting as wings. Heidi quickly knocked two White Fang soliders down with her swords before touching the ground. She quickly started shooting blades and whirling them at the Faunus. David stared. “Cool..”. He ran off.

Bullheads aimed for Heidi, who quickly deflected them. She sliced up the ships with pink and green lights. She started to tug the crate of Dust back. Red gasped. “Woah...fuck I’m so gay..”. Cartman ran to the last transport. “These fuckers keep gettin’ weirder..”. He flew off on the jets. 

Heidi, Red, David, and Nichole sat on boxes in silence. Wendy and Bebe ran. The girls held onto their teammates. “Jesus, Red! Do you have any self preservation?!” Bebe asked. “Not really..”. Wendy sighed. “Thank you though. Thank you David, and-where’d she go?”

Heidi stared at her friends longingly. Her driver cleared his throat. “You know better than running around in a strange city.” “I know, sir..”. Heidi muttered. “Your time will come, Heidi.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Garrison stared at his message. It said nothing, only “Queen has pawns.” The man stared. “Hmmm…”.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“How, very disappointing, Eric.” A voice said. Cartman turned around. “Whoa! Hehe..I wasn’t expecting to see you guys so soon..”. The woman tsked. “We expected more of you.” “Ay, bitch! You were the one who suggested working with those stupid mutts!” The girl laughed. “And we will continue to do so.” She held a shimmering blue and black blade. “We have big plans for you, Eric. All we ask for is..a little cooperation.” She smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this one will update pretty frequently. my other story isnt done its just taking a lot more time.


End file.
